


Life Can Change

by SakuraLilly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidentally Falling Asleep, Attraction, Distractions, F/F, Melancholy, Moving, Riko is VERY gay, Sleepiness, Strangers, Trains, new start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLilly/pseuds/SakuraLilly
Summary: Riko has left Tokyo and is on the train to her new life in Numazu. She hates everything about this situation and wishes she could just stay in Tokyo. However, she meets a stranger on the train who shows her that maybe this new life won't be as bad as she's expecting.Life can change, you just need to find the little something that can push it in the right direction.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Life Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to write again! I've been trying to regain the motivation for months now, but nothing actually stuck. I decided randomly a few days ago to randomly choose a prompt and then go with whatever ship I thought fit the prompt best and this is the result! I hope you all enjoy~ ♡

The countryside is a blur of green from inside the train as Riko stares out the window. Above the horizon, an orange glow comes from behind the light grey clouds that fill the sky. The reflection of her long red hair and amber eyes stares back at her, the same lost expression on its face.

“We will soon be arriving into Manazura station.” The announcer’s voice calls out throughout the carriage. A small sigh escapes Riko’s lips and sits up straight.  _ I’ll be there soon. _ A feeling of uneasiness nags at her consciousness, and she closes her eyes to block out the rest of the world.

Shortly after, the train starts to slow.  _ Why do I have to do this? _ Her fists curl into fists.  _ I would have been fine living there on my own. _ A picture of her old apartment appears in her mind, the light pink bed sheets that she’s grown up in, the oak desk and wardrobe that has a matching decor, the grand piano that’s brought so many memories.

The train comes to a halt, the sounds of doors opening and people shuffling about distracts her from the throbbing pain in her head. 

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” A cheerful voice from next to her causes Riko to open her eyes. A girl with bright orange hair is standing there looking at her expectantly. She’s wearing a yellow t-shirt and pink shorts that compliment her body very well.

“I um…” Riko feels her cheeks starting to buzz as she looks at the girl. “Y-Yes… you can.”  _ She’s beautiful.  _ The girl jumps into the empty seat, before proceeding to metaphorically melt into the leather.

“Thank you.” The girl sits up a little more straight and turns her head to face Riko. “I’m exhausted and was worried that I wouldn’t get to sit down.”

“You’re welcome.” Riko can feel her heartbeat beginning to rise, and she can’t think of anything else to say.  _ Why did she have to be cute? _ She finds her eyes looking at the girl, from the small ahoge sprouting from the top of her head to the legs of someone who does a lot of exercise.  _ Now is not the time for me to be developing crushes on random strangers. _ She forces her eyes up to meet the girl’s gaze. “I don’t mind at all.”

“It’s appreciated.” The girl’s lips curl into a big grin, and she turns back to face the front of the train. The simple gesture is enough to make butterflies start to flutter inside Riko’s stomach.  _ Everything about this girl is- _ She stops herself from finishing the thought and lets her eyes close once more, turning her head away. 

_ Okay, well, that was certainly one way to distract myself. _ Riko finds herself smiling slightly at the timing of it all.  _ I wonder if she lives in Numazu. _ She looks over at the girl to find her resting her eyes.  _ I should leave her for now; there’s no point disturbing her for something so trivial. _

Her gaze lingers on the girl, and it’s quickly evident that she’s fallen asleep. Her chest is rising and falling at a steady pace, her mouth slightly open, and her head tilted slightly to the side.  _ She must have been doing something quite tiring; I don’t know anyone who can fall asleep that easily. _

Riko looks back out the window of the train.  _ I wonder what she’s been doing. _ Her mind tries to picture the girl doing all different sports, from swimming, running, tennis, but none seem quite right.

A pressure on her shoulder snaps Riko from her thoughts. She turns her head to her left, and an orange mess of hair consumes her vision. Her heart began to race once more.  _ Should I move her off? _ She is about to make an effort to do so, only for her body to freeze up.  _ No, I don’t want to wake her. I’m sure she’ll move eventually. _

Riko stays as she is, letting the girl rest their head on her shoulder.  _ This feels good. _ As her mind began to calm down, she could start to smell an unusual scent from the stranger. It’s a mixture of mikans and something else that she couldn’t place; despite the strange combination, it was calming.

As the train rolls on, Riko’s eyes start to feel heavy; the constant sounds of the wheels against the tracks now acting as a lullaby. Her head falls to the side, resting against the one on her shoulder, and sleep takes over her body.

“We will soon be arriving into Numazu station.”

Riko’s eyes shoot open, and she sits straight up.  _ Huh, what happened? _ She blinks a couple times, trying to gain a bearing on her surroundings. 

“Are we nearly there?” A voice to her side causes Riko to look over. The orange-haired stranger is sitting there, rubbing her eyes with her hands. 

_ Did I fall asleep as well? _ Riko can feel the blush creeping back onto her face.  _ I hope she doesn’t mind.  _ “I-I… I think so.”

“Sorry, I fall asleep easily on trains, I hope I didn’t disturb you at all.” The girl has a pink tint to her cheeks as she says this.

“It’s okay, I think I fell asleep as well.” Riko finds the words flowing from her lips before she even has to think about it. “Sometimes it’s too hard to stay awake, especially late in the day.”

“It really is.” The girl stretches up towards the ceiling. “I’ve been doing dance practice all day as well, which doesn’t help.”

_ She does dance? _ Riko thinks to herself as the two of them stand up as the train comes to a stop. “I need to get my bag.” She says as the girl starts towards the exit. She gets a nod in reply, so she turns around and grabs her suitcase from the storage.

When Riko leaves the train, she finds the other girl waiting for her. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting you to wait.”

“I thought I might as well introduce myself.” She scratches the back of her head as she says this. “I’m Takami Chika.”

“S-Sakurauchi Riko.” She bows her head slightly as she says this. “I just moved here from Tokyo.”

“Well, I hope to see you around.” Chika opens her mouth to say something else, but her phone starts to ring, cutting her off. “I um… should take that.”

“I hope to see you around too.” Riko smiles as she says this before she starts to walk towards the exit of the train station.

_ She sure was something. _ As she exits the train station, her mind flashes back to her train journey after Chika had sat next to her.  _ Maybe moving here won’t be so bad after all. _ With a new optimism flowing through her body, she takes the first step into her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! If you want to follow me on twitter to see teasers for new fics, updates about what I'm doing, or just to say hi, you can do so at https://twitter.com/S4kuraLilly
> 
> If you enjoyed, please feel free to post a comment, I always like to hear what people enjoyed about my writing, the same can also be said if you have any comments about things I can do better as I'm always looking to improve as well. I have no idea if this'll turn into a multi-chapter fic, cause it easliy could, so for now I'll leave it as a 1/?. Let me knoe if you'd like to see more as well.
> 
> I hope to see you again sometime soon!


End file.
